


Anything Goes Night

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: Changmin and Yunho sometimes make taking a shower a kind of game. Changmin often cannot help but steal a peek.





	Anything Goes Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut for the sake of smut I did for a friend.

* * *

  Yunho simply wanted to take a shower and settle in to watch a movie for the night. Not really many opportunities for he and Changmin to actually sit down and not worry about attempting to go to bed early enough for the next day. Casually the 32 year old man slid off his pants, socks and grabbed at the bottom hem of his t-shirt pulling it up over his head, and tossing that into the pile of his clothes by the sink. Mildly yawning he strode over to the tub and lifted up a small panel above it on the tile. So, newer Japanese homes came with these devices that could turn the faucet on, the shower head, regulate temperature and fill it to the desired amount, but no more than what the tub could hold. Changmin had thought that the concept was super cool and wanted to get one installed into their shared space. Yunho had liked the sound of it, but had some reservations on the idea seeing as he figured filling the tub yourself was just as well.

In the end Changmin won.

In all actuality Yunho had to admit he liked the contraption. At least if he wandered away from the bath the water would not actually overflow as has happened once before. It wasn't a bath he wanted right now but a shower, and with a few quick button hits that's what turned on. He was kind of glad that neither decided on a more traditional setting of taking a shower on little stool. Aesthetic as it was there were just some comforts you should not compromise if possible. Luckily a mixture of Western style with Japanese had found its way into newer abodes. Remembering to pull off his underwear Yunho tossed it onto the pile before stepping in with a content sigh as the warmth hit his skin. He knew he probably shouldn't dally too long in there, but being able to just enjoy the water was sometimes the best thing one could ask for.

 Downstairs Changmin was cleaning up around the front door; organizing shoes, sweeping, and moving his efforts up to the living room where there were crumbs from Yunho's careless eating earlier in the day. Changmin had to keep telling himself it was worth it because he loved Yunho so much. Though in the middle of cleaning the thought that they had no plans tomorrow suddenly dawned on him. Actual free time? He mused to himself to what extent he could get things done then. Going to put the broom away he walked over to the sofa afterwards and plopped down like a lazy cat before picking up his cellphone and surfing the web.  
  "His bedroom probably needs cleaning." Changmin murmured while swiping through his browser. That was something he'd make Yunho do on his own he kept telling himself over and over. Truth was that usually it was Changmin who ended up cleaning everything in annoyance. The younger idol could hear the water running upstairs as he laid there. Showers were nothing special, nothing to write home about, but every so often Changmin would sometimes take a peek in on Yunho while he showered unaware. Or perhaps half aware since once, while tipsy, Changmin divulged information about how he liked to sneak little peeks like that as a bit of a turn on. Clicking his tongue he lowered his phone before placing it onto the coffee table and getting up and over towards the stairs.  
  "Mm...he won't mind." Changmin said to himself before heading upstairs with a sense of sensual warmth already invading his mind. God, how long had it been since they could properly fuck each other senseless? A month? Two months? Was hard to say with all these events going on in and around their lives, but Changmin decided he wasn't content with a little oral here, messing around for twenty minutes there. No, he wanted to actually spend time on their bodies as was meant to be. At the upstairs hall he crossed down it and over to the bathroom door with his tongue poking out to moisten his lips.

Oh...how to do this? The thirty year old figured he could watch for a bit. Or there was the option of joining Yunho and having a little fun with him that way. Reaching his hand up he gently opened the door a little ways with his heart pounding in excitement. The kind of rush you got whenever there was the opportunity to see your lover bare before your eyes. Yunho had begun to do a thing where he never closed the shower curtain all the way and Changmin knew exactly why, and he smirked a little allowing his eyes to wander over the exposed skin. Yunho's back was to him now, glistening with moisture as water traversed down the muscled back and rolled over and around his toned backside. A million dirty thoughts flooded his already sense deprived mind as he pictured exactly what he'd do to that man in his bedroom. Envisioning Yunho sprawled out onto his stomach keening at every rough touch of lustful admiration.  
  "Damn you..." Changmin's voice was breathy as he watched Yunho turn now and his stomach fluttered at taking in the rest of his boyfriend's physique. Even the hallway now felt entirely too hot, Changmin's ears ringing as blood rushed down and away from his brain it seemed. With a small groan he impatiently unbuttoned and unzipped his pants fishing his now stiff erection out in a semi-firm grip; already working himself slowly though knowing being too quiet was fruitless. Yunho appeared none the wiser for now and it was at this point Changmin could feel arousal was beginning to make him almost irritable and block his sensible self. Foregoing his usual organized self he began to peel off every article of clothing right there in the hallway before heading into the bathroom like a man on a mission.  
  "Yunho..." Suddenly the older idol heard behind him before being turned and pressed up against the cool shower wall. Yunho had figured he was being watched, but Changmin's sudden appearance took the man off guard just as their lips were crushed together. Yunho barely had time to react feeling his lower lip get suckled and nibbled on until he was certain the flesh turned a brighter hue of red, and their bodies were pressed flushed together where he felt Changmin's arousal against his thigh.  
  "Couldn't wait?" Yunho managed to murmur before a tongue slipped past his lips and Changmin's hands were squeezing at his hips firm enough they could leave marks. At this point Yunho allowed his hands to wander around Changmin's shoulders, sliding down his arms and around to the taller man's back before slipping down lower before grabbing a handful of his boyfriend's ass. Changmin groaned into the kiss before pressing his hips up against Yunho's to gain any bit of friction. Eventually he pulled away and reached over shutting the shower off before carefully stepping out and pulling Yunho along with him.  
  "My room. _Now."_ He commanded and ushered Yunho along out the bathroom still sopping wet, and walking into his room letting the hall and bathroom lights be their light source before grinning and pushing Yunho down onto the bed. Yunho landed on his back with a slight gasp, but he enjoyed this. He loved the way Changmin would become when the teasing and arousal would become too much to handle. Changmin slid down over top his lover with a heady gaze before dipping his head down and bit down into the crook of Yunho's neck before salving his tongue over the mark.  
  "Cha---Changmin!" The act startled him albeit pleasantly as he could feel his own erection beginning to enlarge. All he got in response was a breathy noise like a growl before Changmin moved over to the other side of Yunho's neck attacking the skin with kisses and love bites. Yunho ran his fingers into his boyfriend's hair to egg him on, asking him for more with each nip that sent jolts down through his body. Lower the younger idol went as he kissed now reverently along Yunho's toned chest before getting a little grin before tilting his head to flick his tongue across the man's right nipple.  
  "Ch---yes..." Yunho breathed out and let a hand fall slack on to the bed while the other stayed at Changmin's hair. Lazily he played with the bud before biting down on it gently and reveling in how Yunho arched up into the action. He then switched his attention to the neglected nipple, his index finger flicking and pinching at the one just left.  
  "You drive me crazy, Yunho. I can't stop thinking about the last time we properly had sex," Changmin took the tip of tongue to tease the pert bundle, "I wanna be the one to make you lose control tonight. Clawing at my back..." Changmin's voice was low as he trailed his tongue back up and over Yunho's jawline before setting on another searing kiss. Changmin's words were like a hot poker in Yunho's aroused addled mind making his body ache for any kind of touch now. Just like that Changmin lifted himself up on his arms away from Yunho tapping the side of his leg a little harshly.  
  "Get onto your hands and knees." The command was simple and Yunho nodded before scrambling into the desired position hanging his head down a bit seeing his erection hang heavy, and Changmin's legs in view between his own. Changmin himself sat up on his knees over Yunho before placing his hands on Yunho's ass giving it a light smack and chuckled at the small groan received from the action. Like a predator toying with it's food Changmin trailed his finger down the small of Yunho's back before moving it between the crevice of Yunho's posterior feeling his lover twitch a bit. Changmin settled down lower removing his finger and using his hands to spread Yunho; leaning in low as the tip of his tongue prodded around his entrance eliciting an almost sinful gasp from Yunho. At first Yunho's eyes went wide before letting them flutter shut as his upper body sank down into the bed and pillows as his hands gripped tightly at the fabric. He could feel Changmin's tongue swirling around the sensitive area of nerves, feel the wet muscle trail up towards the small of his back before going back down again.  
  "Minnie... more. Minnie please..." Yunho's voice sounded low even to his own ears. Though Changmin seemed to hear as he went from torturous licking to planting little bites and kisses on Yunho's ass, giving a few gentle smacks for good measure. Each touch made Yunho shudder and moan against the pillows as he futilely rolled his hips into the actions of Changmin's tongue. His cock twitched helplessly and feeling neglected as a little drop of precum dewed at the tip. Changmin finally relented and grabbed Yunho pulling the man down onto his back and turned himself around backing up over the older man. Yunho watched as Changmin did this and now had his length dipped down tantalizingly at his lips, Changmin already grasped onto Yunho's giving a few languid strokes.  
  "I'm feeling neglected, hyung." He stated almost as if admonishing Yunho while he moved his hips down almost needily. Taking the hint Yunho situated himself better to take Changmin into his mouth slowly. With a small shudder Changmin continued to stroke at Yunho's heated member before taking the man's larger length into his mouth. The sounds of muffled moans and the sucking of wet skin permeated the air of Changmin's room; it was erotic to Changmin's ears. Yunho tried hard to keep his hips from bucking up as he flattened his tongue against the underside of Changmin's cock. After a minute Changmin moved his face away from Yunho's length before reaching to the bedside dresser, and opening it up attempting to concentrate on fishing around while Yunho lavished attention between his legs. A shuddered moan passed through his lips as he grabbed up a few pieces of silky fabric from the drawer before almost dropping them as jolts of pleasure coursed through every nerve.  
  "Yunho...dammit." The cursing a direct action from trying to grapple with any intense pleasure he felt. Managing to pull himself away, Changmin turned around and quickly grabbed up Yunho's wrists leaving the latter looking confused for a couple seconds. Wordlessly Changmin set to tying the man's wrists to the headboard ensuring they were secured yet still comfortable enough. Yunho tugged gently against his bonds as his chest heaved with heavy anticipated breaths, his dark eyes settling on Changmin who was kneeling on the bed next to his body.  
  "You're being good, but I've been wanting to have the chance to tie you up again." Changmin purred as he reached a hand down to trace patterns along the heated flesh of Yunho's torso. "Seeing you helpless..." Changmin's heart fluttered as he observed Yunho's flushed body in the dim light, his lips parted with expectant breaths, and the light twitching of his erection in the cool air.

 With the last bit of silk in hand he slid the fabric up over Yunho's left thigh, trailing it along the man's pelvis and up his stomach and chest before taking the other end in hand.  
  "I promise later this week you can get me back." Changmin chuckled before sliding the silk around Yunho's face to cover his eyes and tie it round the back. Yunho shifted on the bed as his world turned much more dark with the placement of the silk, body heated against the cool of the air as he heard his boyfriend shift above him. Changmin was both impatient yet not wishing to spoil the opportunity to completely ensnare both senses in the haze of foreplay. Licking his lips the 30 year old leaned down trailing his tongue over the shell of Yunho's ear, swirling at the lobe before taking the flesh between his teeth. Unable to see, unable to move his arms Yunho was at the mercy of Changmin's machinations with every touch feeling more intense from the sight deprivation. All he could do was shift helplessly under every rough and gentle touch, his legs kicking a bit at the sheets as he gasped feeling Changmin kiss down lower and lower before leaving a bite at his hip.  
  "You're doing well." Changmin's voice was low, raspy in quality as he reached his hands to gently rake his nails down the inside of Yunho's thighs; watching in admiration as the muscles twitched under touch. Without warning he sunk in low before pressing the flat of his tongue along the underside of Yunho's cock, feeling his own heated arousal twitch at the moan he drew out.  
  "Don't tease, _please..."_ At this point Yunho was forming words although they sounded almost slurred at the next lick. Those words meant exactly to continue teasing, keep tormenting him until his body felt ready to combust from stimulation; and oh Changmin desired to throw him in that level of need. Finger tips danced up the enlarged muscle before prodding and playing at the head of Yunho's cock, the sensation of Changmin's tongue playing at the slit suddenly felt causing him to arch up off the bed in a loud gasp. Yunho's body twisted this way and that both wanting to feel more, but to also save his senses from being assaulted consistently. At the core of his stomach the man felt warmth beginning to coil, like a rope was pulled taut threatening to snap at any moment now.  
  "Changmin I'm---don't." Though it would take more touches to drive him over the edge, but he didn't want to lose himself so soon. A moment more and his partner moved away feeling satisfied with what state he managed to put Yunho in. With aforementioned man laying there trying to will his body into a calmer state of being after all of that.  
  "You like this though," Changmin climbed over Yunho after reaching into the open bedside dresser again, "You like having me torment your body like this until you can't see straight." For later use Changmin tossed a purple bottle near the edge of the bed before locking his knees at either side of Yunho's chest; his twitching arousal close to his lover's lips.  
  "The two of us playing around... fooling around..." Changmin went to finish before letting out a small gasp feeling Yunho take the head of his length into his mouth. Uttering a 'yes' sound he reached over clutching the headboard in front of him tightly while gently moving his hips in pace with the head bobbing motions. Letting go of the headboard, Changmin reached his hands down to clutch onto Yunho's bound together ones as he continuously egged him on. Not wanting to risk cumming yet though, Changmin managed to wriggle away before sitting at the foot of the bed between Yunho's parted legs.  
  "You know what to do without me telling you."  
  "Just remember I'm getting you back this week." Yunho had to smirk even while in this helpless state of being. A chuckle was heard from Changmin before he grabbed the bottle up off the bed uncapping it and coating both his index and middle fingers generously. With his other hand he lifted Yunho's right leg up into his shoulder, and began to allow the digits to intrude between the man's legs. Yunho lifted his head some before pressing it back against the pillows with a groan as he thrusted his hips against the fingers which were being slowly pushed inside. Changmin felt the muscles relax relatively swiftly after a minute before he started to make a gentle scissor motion, taking the lube bottle with his other hand and squirting more onto Yunho's currently occupied entrance. Everything Yunho was speaking sounded like a perfect mess of Korean peppered with the odd Japanese here and there urging Changmin to keep going; to use something bigger because fingers weren't enough.

  "Impatient?" Changmin queried although he really hadn't any room to talk. As of right now he would just bury himself into the man if he could, but just a couple more minutes of preparation were needed. The internal stroking of his muscles, Changmin's fingers brushing against a bundle of nerves was beginning to drive him crazy. And just when Yunho again thought he would burst did Changmin relent and pull his fingers out slowly giving the man's thigh a pat. The room stayed silent for a beat or two aside from Yunho's breaths and the sounds of a bottle being squeezed. Changmin had coated himself generously and took the extra measure to lubricate Yunho's awaiting entrance more as well, and settled the man's legs on other side of his hips before situating himself at a reasonable angle before slowly guiding himself inside.

  _"Ah...ahhh...._ Changmin, yes. _Yes..."_ For a split second Yunho's voice went up a notch when his boyfriend pushed in up to the hilt with a sinful groan. Both men were now trying to steady their minds and bodies, Changmin having his hands firmly at Yunho's hips before beginning to rock his own hips slowly in shallow thrusts. Up by the headboard Yunho's tied up hands were clenching and opening up practically desperate to hold onto something, but Changmin would not yet relinquish the strands of fabric until he was ready. Once he felt that Yunho had accommodated well did the movements start to become more precise and with a specific rhythm and tempo accompanying them. Changmin threw his head back a little reveling in the tight, hot feeling that came with burying himself inside of Yunho; feeling the muscles twitch and hearing the arousing sounds of his boyfriend begging. "You _love_ getting rammed like this..." Changmin had leaned down now with his lips near Yunho's ear, "Feeling me penetrate, violate, _fuck you_ senseless." He couldn't help himself at times during more animalistic and passion fueled sexual encounters, because every pleasant feeling would have him murmuring and boldly speaking dirty proclamations. Yet Yunho loved it. Loved hearing Changmin tell him in a million ways how good he was, or how much he adored sex with him. Yunho had begun to rock his hips up meeting the tempo of Changmin's pace with ease and trying to speak, but finding himself unable at the current time. Changmin himself looked down at Yunho before reaching up and suddenly untying the blindfold and fabric around Yunho's wrists throwing them onto the floor. Yunho took in the sight of Changmin above him with eyes hazy, hair matted to the sweat on his brow, and lips parted with the escape of impassioned moans before deciding he couldn't take it anymore and reaching up to grasp onto the man's back.

  "There, there!" Yunho wasn't loud although his demands were adamant. With blunt nails he clawed helplessly at Changmin's back only causing the younger man to go in harder at a shifted angle. Yunho felt like he couldn't even hear anything else outside of the slapping of skin. Changmin leaned in biting at Yunho's lower lip before reaching between them to begin stroking Yunho off in time with his needy thrusting which was beginning to set in motion his own climax. "So good, fuck...fu--fuck." Changmin barely managed and suddenly let go of Yunho's cock practically collapsing atop the man before going in faster and harder making the mattress begin to heave and squeak. One moment, two, another hard thrust and Changmin was practically calling out Yunho's name like a mantra as he released himself inside. The white hot intrusion and Changmin's own lustful orgasm did well to send Yunho careening over the edge as he came between their bodies still gripping onto Changmin. They stayed this way for a minute before Changmin groaned and began sitting himself up pulling out of Yunho slowly, and simultaneously grabbing his lover's hand.  
"I'll be right back." Changmin got up and out returning very momentarily with a towel in hand, and rather thoughtfully placing it underneath Yunho's lower half with a small chuckle.  
"Don't want gravity messing up the sheets too much." He teased before pulling the towel away after three minutes and placing it into the hamper. Yunho still felt like he was in a daze before sitting up to see Changmin exiting the room again, but this time for a bit longer before returning and having shut off both the bathroom and hall light before shutting the bedroom door.  
"Where did you go?" Yunho felt needy as he scooted in closer to Changmin when the man sat down. "Washed my mouth out." He pointed out before laying down and pulling Yunho along with him under the blankets. They were both a disheveled mess, but both thinking the other looked absolutely stunning regardless. Affectionately Yunho peppered kisses along Changmin's cheeks and eventually settling on his plump lips before Changmin pulled him in for a deeper kiss. The two men laid there tangled up in each other, kissing, touching their faces and hair lightly until the sensation of sleep began to take them slowly.  
"Sweet dreams, love you." Yunho barely had time to whisper as his eyes shut almost instantly. "Love you." Changmin responded pulling the covers up a little more before soon drifting off.


End file.
